


The Doctor and the Detective

by fuckingweecest



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Homosexual, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingweecest/pseuds/fuckingweecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock realize their love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock :(

Chapter 1: A Time of Realization 

3rd Person  
\- As Sherlock sat at the desk looking into his microscope, John was trying to get his attention. As usual, Sherlock ignored him completely, not even acknowledging his presence. Then again, he talked to John when John wasn't even home (and NOT over the phone).  
\- John yearned for the day when Sherlock would put down his work and stop being a smart ass so they could just talk. Anytime John tried to express emotion, or his opinion, he was always cut off by Sherlock saying how unreasonable or stupid he was being. John found it quite annoying, but again, he also found it rather cute. You know, John knew the first time he met Sherlock that there was something different about him. He didn't know if it was his ice blue eyes, curly brown hair, or his murderously beautiful cheekbones and structure. But John knew there was something. He always got a strange, foreign feeling anytime he was around the World's only Consulting Detective.  
\- One time, John was out on a date with a girl he met on a bar, her name was Melody. John really liked her, felt a special connection. But their third date went really bad, her mom had had a heart attack in the middle of their first course, she blamed John. After usually every date, John hailed a cab and sulked all the way back to 221 B Baker Street. Right as John walked into their flat, Sherlock turned around, stared at him for a second, and said 'It was no heart attack, it was suicide. She put arsenic in her tea. Judging by your extra puffy eye bags, heavy frown lines, and tamed unattended erection, you've just been out on a failed date with a very attractive girl, but the erection is clearly forced. Who were you thinking about, John? Because it certainly wasn't her. I forbid you to date anyone else.' By the sound of his last sentence, it almost sounded as if Sherlock was implying John couldn't date anyone ~but~ him. No, no. He couldn't afford to think like that, he couldn't have those fantasies. But Sherlock was right, that erection was certainly not from that girl, no girl could do that to him. Not because he had a low self esteem, but because John is what you would call homosexual. Yes, he really figured out he was gay just after the war, when he began seeing his therapist. Even though he knew, he hadn't really ever given it any thought until he moved in with Sherlock. John got so nervous around him, like if he said something wrong he would be thrown out.  
\- Sherlock never, ever, gave much thought to sexuality, or sex for that matter. Nearing thirty and never having a romantic interest seemed normal to him. Either way, he was to busy working, he hasn't got time for silly games like relationships. However, there was one person who did catch his eye. Sherlock had never been self conscious, not until John moved in. He used to sit around the house with no clothes on at all, playing original compositions on the violin as he was thinking. Now with John in the house, all he could think about was the size of his member and if John would make fun of him. Now Sherlock was not very large around, but he was about twice the normal length, which made up for it, and was expected because of his long gangly features. He didn't know why John made him so uncomfortable. He also got a feeling in the gut of his stomach when John was around. He had never really felt a romantic emotion towards someone before, but now he's got to wondering, could everything change?


End file.
